User talk:208.206.3.254
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Klingonese" page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the pages for deletion and nominations for featured articles. Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our policies and guidelines, which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, copyrights, and guidelines for proper etiquette. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- Sulfur (Talk) 2011-02-02T18:06:05 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Canon Please note, Star Trek: Klingon is not considered a canon resource for Memory Alpha. As such, please do not add materials from it to pages such as "bregit lung" or create an article about "Durani Lizard Skins", as the information you are adding to these items is not valid here. You may want to check out Memory Beta for such materials. -- sulfur 14:45, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Klingon foods Where are you getting these alternate (I'm assuming Klingon) spellings for these foods? If it is from an authorised non-canon source, like one of Okrand's books, a game or novel, this should be noted in a background note. If it is just something fan-made, it has no place in the article.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:57, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Please reread the above comments and review the canon policy. The Klingon spellings you are using should be in a Background section, not as part of the main article as they did not appear in canon. If you have questions about this, please post them here. If you continue to post the spellings improperly or without a source, a block may be necessary until you post here to acknowledge these comments.--31dot 20:13, July 22, 2011 (UTC)